A conventional ratchet tool is shown in FIG. 7, and generally includes a handle 90 with a head 91 connected to an end thereof and a space 92 is defined in the head 91 so as to receive a ratchet 93 therein. A hole 94 is defined through a wall of the head 91 and communicates with the space 92, a pawl 95, a spring 96 and a seal member 97 are engaged with the hole 94. The pawl 95 is biased by the spring 96 so as to be engage with the ratchet 93 which can be operated in one direction.
It is noted that the hole 94 is defined through the wall of the head 91 and this weakens the structural strength of the head 91 which may not be able to bear large torque during use.
The ratchet 93 is engaged with the pawl 95 and can only work in one direction and this cannot meet requirements of use for ratchet tools.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet tool that includes a compact and simple structure and can be operated in two different directions.